GODZILLA vs COLOSSAL TITAN
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: Year 785, fifty years before the Titans have returned to destroy humanity. Tribal humans, living off the beach, hundreds of mile away from Shiginshina, were the first to discover a unknown creature, with thousands of sharp dorsal fins, swimming across the beachside. To the ones at the beach, they called the creature Der Eine der das Hochwasser Ozean. Or simply known, as Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

It didn't take time before the royal family has gotten word of the strange creature. Wanting to keep down the rumors about the possibility of the Titans returning, the royal family convinced them it was a whale, and they were out to take it down. Cannons, blades, and not even firearms could take the creature down, until one day, the creature has disappeared, without a trace. Fish have never returned, leading the people to travel to Trost.

Back into the present, Eren and his friends were zooming through a forest. They attacked a bunch of Titans which were about to kill the other members of their team. They landed onto the ground, seeing how safe it was now. Levi landed beside them.

Jean "Nice job assholes. If we keep this up the Titans will be done for."

Eren "Dick choker. We can only hope Jean. Let's report back to Erwin."

The team then zipped across the forest, and made it back their commander.

Commander Erwin "How was the progress soldiers?"

Armin "We managed to destroy the threat and save the others."

Commander Erwin "Well done. That guess that's it for today."

Mikasa "Wait!" she said as she was at a place far from them. They all looked at her.

Jean "What is it?"

They all went over to Mikasa, and all of them then witnessed what she discovered. What she found was a series of gigantic footprints. They were large, shaped like elephant feet with crocodile-like toes. And when they looked down the track, they found a Armored Titan running.

Eren "Where's it going?!"

Commander Erwin "My God, it's heading for Trost. Everyone, return to Trost!"

The team of soldiers traveled to Trost, and were at the wall. But the Armored Titan never came.

Armin "Why hasn't it come yet?"

Mikasa "...Someone must have spooked the Titan …"

Erwin "Or something…"

Eren "What are you guys talking about? What was it running from?"

Commander Erwin had his eyes open wide to his realization. Something from the past has returned. He looked to them with worry.

Commander Erwin "Everyone, I need you to stay here and guard the wall. All soldiers must be present. I'm heading back to the family and see what they have to do about it."

Eren and the others saluted and the Commander went away. The soldiers were left to protect the wall of Trost, preparing for the unknown force coming to the city. _

The Commander was desperately running through the castle and made it to King Reiss, who was surprised and angered at his appearance.

King Reiss "Who dares enter my kingdom without permission?!"

Commander "Your Majesty! He's back! The creature is back!"

The King was shocked. "Impossible. We've destroyed him. But if he is back, I'm not safe!"

Commander Erwin was shocked by what he said. "Sir?"

King Reiss "Do not question me or else I'll have you killed!"

From that, Erwin figured it was best to keep quiet.

Erwin "Sir, what should we do?"

King Reiss "I'm not sure. I'm afraid we're dealing with more than just a Titan. And if you want, go to the people and get them out of there. Honestly I don't care about them at all."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Trost, a dark clouds were beginning to form over the horizon.

Eren "Storm's coming."

Mikasa "When it rains it pours."

Armin was still curious about the prints in the forest.

Armin "Hey guys, what do you think made that giant footprint? A Titan?"

Mikasa "No, bigger."

Eren "Who knows? It might just be a bunch of fairy rings. There are some people that chop wood for the city, and the trunks leave behind rings."

Jean "Fairy rings don't make a hole in the ground."

The four friends were left to ponder until suddenly the Commander zoomed towards them.

Commander Erwin "Get everyone out of the city!"

Eren "Why?! What's the matter?!"

Commander "JUST DO IT!"

The soldiers then zipped to the ground and warned everyone to leave their homes, and leave the city. The people were confused but they followed their orders and were assembled in a massive line trying to get out. Lightning struck, causing Eren and his friends to look over the wall. They were shocked to see the Colossal Titan peeking over the wall.

Eren "No…"

He had a brief flashback of his mother being eaten alive by a Titan. He narrowed his eyes. "Guys, I can take him on."

Mikasa "Eren, please, don't be stupid…"

Eren "MIKASA! The Colossal Titan is here! There's no time to change priorities! Get everyone out of here!"

Eren then saw for himself that the people were desperately trying to get out, but the door was locked in, barricading themselves from the Titans outside, and keeping them inside. Mikasa saw this as well and looked at him.

Mikasa "Alright Eren, go…"

Eren turned and ziplined across the city and zoomed up to the wall. He got so high up that he could see the distance for miles. But before he would strike, he heard a gigantic, dominating roar that didn't come from the Colossal Titan. The roar was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears, and their vision blurred. Eren was falling, but got himself back onto the lip of the wall. The Colossal Titan looked around in curiosity as well as Eren, but they could not find the source of the roar. They now focused on eachother. As Eren was ready to bite his hand, the earth shook, causing him to hold onto the edge. Not taking any chances, the CT bursted a hole through the wall, big enough for himself to get in, and allowing the smaller Titans to advance in. Eren gasped as he looked down to the Titans traveling towards the humans, and decided that thousands of lives were worth more than killing a Titan. As he zoomed down to the city, the Colossal Titan begin to chase him, believing him to be the one who started the roar. As he made it to the ground he took one Titan down and he and his friends stood in front of the Titans, acting as the first line of defense for humanity.

The Colossal Titan roared, and the Titans slowly walked forward, causing the people to scream. Facing death, they were about to fight until another shockwave occurred, quieting the humans. At this time the clouds were now covering the sky. The Titans, including the Colossal Titan turned to look what was behind them. It was massive, bigger than even the Colossal Titan, hidden beneath the clouds. Lightning strike, giving out a silhouette of the creature behind the clouds. The monster walked forward, through the hole previously made by the Colossal Titan. He was now seen more clearly. This creature was the same one seen by the ancient tribal people of the beaches. It was the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. Everyone watched in awe seeing the magnificent creature. The creature stood up, and soon crouched, leaving out a deafening and dominating roar that shook the whole city. It soon stopped. The smaller Titans then had the instinct, to get the hell out of there. Eren was shocked.

Eren "He...he scared them….Is that the creature?..."

Godzilla and the Colossal Titan stared eachother down. The gate then opened, allowing the citizens, along with Eren's friends to leave. Eren decided to stay and watch.

The two kaijus then roared as they charged at eachother.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Colossal Titan lands the first punch on Godzilla, punching him in his gut. This caused the Kaiju to be knocked back, but he then responds by charging at him and tackling him. Eren watches in absolute awe. His thoughts ran through his head like crazy as he watched them fight.

"I don't know what to do….Who should I root for?...I don't know….I don't know if this monster will be a bigger threat. He's a giant reptile. Wait, reptiles don't have gills! What is this thing?! Hang on Eren….just do what you have to do…"

Eren then jumps and zips through the air, aiming for the perfect trajectory to aim for the Colossal Titan and the monster's necks. He zooms right towards it's neck, but yet again, they were still fighting, and when Eren almost made it to slicing the Titan's neck, Godzilla had his hand wrapped around it, causing the blade to bend and break. Eren was shocked as he landed on the wall and looked at his blades. Godzilla then lifted the Colossal Titan by it's neck and soon slammed him into the ground, causing a giant shockwave that was more powerful that the kaiju's footsteps. Eren was affected by the wave and fell from the wall, but he was lucky enough to grapple himself onto the wall, hanging by the side. He looked at them fight as he made it up the wall and examined his blades, which are now ruined.

"I can't cut through him." Eren said as he panted. The Titan got up and Godzilla grabbed him by his neck, pushing forward while biting on his neck.

"Even in my Titan form I'm no match for their sheer size and power. They're moving around too much for me to attack." He then heard a familiar voice.

"Eren!"

The Titan-shifter turned to see his adoptive sister there beside him.

"Mikasa?" asked Eren.

"You can't stay here any longer, if you do you'll die. The people need you to protect them." Mikasa said to her brother.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

The siblings then quickly but quietly made it through the city and towards the gate, but in the midst of the fight, Godzilla's tail accidently hit the gate building, causing the to close abruptly, with only Eren making it through as Mikasa was left behind. He looked in horror as the gate closed.

"MIKASA!" he yelled as he hit a hard landing. He got up, looked at the gate, and hears Mikasa banging at the gate door. He limps over to the gate and made it.

"Mikasa! Are you there?!" he yelled through the door.

"Yes Eren! I'm here! The doors won't open!" she yelled back in response.

"Look, I'll transform and break through!" he said as he was about to bite his hand, but he was stopped by Mikasa's voice.

"No! Don't! You'll only attract them! They'll turn their attention to you and we'll both die! The water gate is destroyed also!"

He was shocked at the reality of the situation, and all he could think of was his mother dying to a Titan. Knowing that this could be Mikasa's fate, he was holding back tears and yelling.

"I don't care! I don't want you to end up like our mother!" he said as he begins punching the door in anger.

"I'm sorry Eren…" she says sadly. After she said that, no sound was heard. Eren begins yelling out gibberish, repeatedly saying no over and over again, endlessly hitting the door, and ending with yelling her name out loud.

"MIKASA!"

The the kaiju and the Titan's roar was heard in conjunction with him yelling. He then pants, and bends down crying. He heard a few shockwaves, causing him to stop crying, but now frozen in fear. He said as he got up, and slowly turned.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

When Eren turned, he saw nothing. But he looked forward to see Godzilla walking away into the clouds. He scowled and got up, staring into the cloud as if Godzilla was there.

Eren "I don't care how strong you are, you'd have to turn back to a human at some point. Once you do, I will find you and kill you for my sister's death. You hear that?!"

"Eren! Come on!"

He looks down to see Jean and Armin. He sighed and walked towards them. Armin was curious why he was alone.

Armin "Hey Eren? Where's Mikasa?"

Eren was silent as he gave him a look. Armin now understood.

Armin "Oh. I'm...I'm sorry."

Eren "It's ok. It's not your fault."

The three then head out in the forest to catch up with the people. While walking the three were conversing.

Armin "Where do we go now? I thought we took care of the Titans at Trost. Why are they back now?"

Eren "The Titans are controlled by the Colossal Titan. He's the brains behind everything. What that creature is doing is threatening the existence of the Titans. This our war, not his!"

Jean "Eren, he's giving us a fighting chance. If it wasn't for him we'd…."

Eren "If it wasn't for him my sister would be alive!"

They all stopped with Eren breathing hard in anger, with Armin and Levi shocked.

Eren "Our Commander, went to the King, and he came back to warn us. He knows what the creature is, and I have a right to know! If we let that monster live, it'll send us all back to the Stone Age!"

As he was yelling, he was holding back tears. Armin couldn't help but feel sorry for him, except for Jean.

Armin "Look, you're right, we don't know what'll happen to us if we let it live. But if we do, we'll do what we've been doing for years."

Eren "And what's that?"

Armin "Endure."

Eren then calmed down and felt better.

Eren "You're right. I wish my sister was here."

Armin "We all do Eren. Come on, we'll head to the castle."

The three then continued walking and eventually meet up with the refugees.

Meanwhile, at the Castle Utgard, the king was in a meeting with a few soldiers, commanders, and oddly, some scientists. The whole room was packed. They looked over a few maps, and were conversing until the King then tapped a glass. Everyone now paid their attention to him, and beside him, was another one of the scientists.

King Reiss "Everyone, it has now become apparent that the monster has returned. Only a handful of soldiers, and the people at Trost were the first to witness the creature. No knowledge have been found as to what the creature's intentions are, whether it's sapient or simply acting on its instincts is not yet known. I have, beside me, a scientist who was a native at the same beach where the people have seen Gojira. His name is Dr. Monsuta Sumato."

The king then moved back, and Sumato then moved forward a bit. But, before he could talk, Eren, Jean, and Armin came in. Reiss was not pleased.

King Reiss "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Eren "You know what's out there! I deserve to know! That monster killed my sister! Tell me now!"

Jean and Armin held him back. Reiss was surprised and looked into Eren's eyes, which were angry but with tears rolling down his cheeks. The King then sighed to calm himself. Monsuta then came to him.

Sumato "If you will let me, I will explain everything to you."

His friends let go of Eren as he calmed down. He breathes, and then nods. Sumato nodded back and stood amongst the people present.

Sumato "As you know, I am Monsuta Sumato. I've studied in the fields of science, biology, and anthropology. I was the the first to see the monster, and ever since, I've been wanting to learn about him. He was the biggest creature I've ever seen, approximately 108 meters tall, bigger than the Colossal Titan. As I grew older, I wanted to learn more about him, and more about us, how our past was before the Titans rise into existence. After that battle, I knew he was still alive."

FLASHBACK

Sumato was a young man with a science team, following the footsteps left by Godzilla. As they continued walking, one of the men nearly fell in as the ground crumbled. Luckily they got him out, and found that his leg was now bubbling and mutated. Sumato was narrating.

"We found a hole in our search for the monster, and found out that it was toxic. Only this wasn't by steam. It was invisible, but deadly. One of our men were infected, so I had to cut his leg myself so he wouldn't be further mutated. We came back but this time, prepared."

The team then came back to the sight at night, this time wearing suits that would protect them from the radiation. With tools, they made the hole bigger so they would fit inside. With lanterns, they searched through the dark cave, and the place turned out to be a modern day research facility.

"A fantastic discovery was made that night. We found ruins of an old civilization, and it looks as though the room was made for research. On the tables, was our answer to everything."

They found a radiation logo on the wall, indicating that this room was a room filled with radiation to test different experiments. One member then pointed to the table, where they found files that have been coated in plastic to prevent wear and tear. Monsuta opened the files, read them, and was astonished.

END OF FLASHBACK

Monsuta "We now know why the Titans exist. They were intended to be used as bio-weapons against the kaiju. Humans, of the old times used others as experiments to transform them into weapons. However, the Titans broke free and killed everyone responsible for the experiment. It says that they developed a human conscience, but due to the brief radiation when they got out, they were deformed and suffered brain damage. But they still contain a neural link to the biggest Titan. The biggest Titan is declared their leader, and in this case, the Colossal Titan. Some people manage to escape being unharmed and had the ability to transform into a Titan. Some can be able to artificially create Titans by injecting their blood into their children's bodies."

Eren was shocked by this realization.

Levi "What about the monster?"

Monsuta then pulled a file from his coat pocket and opened it to a image of Godzilla.

Monsuta "He is the alpha predator, at the very top of the ancient primordial food chain. Older than when humans first appeared. Mutated and enhanced by nuclear radiation to the point where he becomes more than just a monster. He's an unstoppable force of nature. We call him, Gojira."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Eren looked in confusion as Monsuto said the name.

"Gojira?" he asked.

"Yes, that's his name." Monsuta replied. "Though there is no way for us to successfully destroy him. His hide is too thick, and he's too big. Bigger than a Colossal Titan."

The people in the room looked at each other in surprise before turning to Monsuta.

"Does he intend to destroy us?" Reiss asked of his scientist.

"No. He's just an animal that sees this world as his territory. A storm that cannot be stopped. He however sees the Titans as a threat to his habitat. He'll leave us alone as soon as he destroys the Titans, and go back to the ocean." said Monsuta. A moment of silence was made, as they know realized how much use that this giant lizard could actually benefit them. Jean however had some questions.

"So you're saying this, Gojira, can save us? You think he can stop them?" asked Jean.

"Mankind has always had the delusion of thinking that they are above nature, that they have control, and not the other way around. My conclusion is…..let them fight." the brave scientist stated.

_

Later in the city that the refugees now reside in, a storm was brewing in the south. The people then tried to find some tunnels underneath the district that would protect them, but before they could, they heard some loud footsteps. They turned to look as the Colossal Titan himself smashed through the wall, and this time advance towards the humans, intending to crush them. They runs ran away to the other side, but Godzilla has risen over the wall, causing them to stop in their tracks. At that point, Eren and the rest came in with their zip-lines, and joined with the soldiers to get the people into bunkers. They managed to push the people inside, but the door was stuck. Eren then knew that the choice would be his life, or the people. So he tries to head to it, but was pushed back by a blur, and the door begins to slowly close. Eren looks up to see, in his surprise Mikasa.

"M-Mikasa?!" he said in a state of shock.

"Not much time to explain! Get everyone into the tunnels!" she yelled in correspondence with the screaming coming from the citizens. They all then felt a big shockwave again from another giant footstep, and this signaled everyone to go into the tunnels. As the doors begin to close, Eren looks behind to see the Colossal Titan and Godzilla attacking eachother.

TBC

The Final Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Chapter

The Colossal Titan grabbed Godzilla and kept repeatedly punching him in the growled and grabbed his hand, crushing it, causing the Titan to roar in pain. The mighty Kaiju then pushed him forward with all his might, which was so strong, that the Colossal Titan couldn't push back. And so, the Colossal Titan ended up on the ground, with Godzilla standing above him. As he was about to do the final blow, lightning then struck them both. Godzilla was fazed and fell beside him, causing a giant crater made of his size.

_

Bertolt then woke up, naked and in a state of shock. He gets up, and looks at the massive body of Godzilla. He then decides to run away, and try to get as far from Godzilla as possible. Never was he matched by any Titan or monster. He heard heavy breathing, and he stopped to turn around. The kaiju was not dead; he survived. Realizing he needs to cool down so he could use his form again, he hides in a house with a roof ripped off, and went under a table. Bertolt felt shockwaves, and looked as Godzilla was dazed, struggling to stand. At when the time was right, Bertolt bit his hand, and lightning strikes again, becoming the Colossal Titan before Godzilla's very eyes. He punched Godzilla in his gills, causing him to squeal before he was smacked down by the Colossal Titan. He fell to the ground, and looked up at the wall to see Eren and Mikasa looking at him in a look of sympathy.

Eren "Never did I feel sympathy for such a creature. I thought all monsters were bad."

Mikasa "We need to help him Eren! We can't just let him die!"

Eren "No! It's not our fight! He has to face him alone…."

Mikasa gasped, but she knew he was right. Still, she wanted to help, as the dying creature was within death's grasp. As a sign of respect and pride, they both then did the iconic salute of the squad towards the creature.

Eren "We give our respect to you, Godzilla…"

They closed their eye to wait for the inevitable. But then, something begins to glow, making them open their eyes to see what was glowing. The Titan looked in confusion as the kaiju's dorsal fins begin to glow blue, leading to the tip of the tail and slowly up the spine. Godzilla gracefully rises up, looks down at the Colossal Titan, inhales, and then fires a beam of glowing blue energy at Colossal Titan, catching him in surprise and pushing him back forcefully. He tries to push against the powerful blast, but he sees that his arms and body begins to boil like hot wax. The beam stopped, and Colossal Titan was releasing steam to regenerate his body. Suddenly, Godzilla grabbed him by his neck, and clawed at the back of his neck in a tight grip. This caused the Titan to hang lifeless from his hand. But Godzilla was not done yet, as he brings his head to him, opened his mouth with both of his hands, and fired another Atomic Breath down his throat, disintegrating him from the inside, and leaving him decapitated. Godzilla then gave out a victory roar, and dropped his hand to the ground. Eren was in shock.

Eren "He did it….that crazy son of a bitch did it…."

The two siblings watched as Godzilla turned and begins to slowly walk away. Eren was wanting to go after him, but Mikasa pushed him back with her head shaking no. Eren sighs and decides to watch as Godzilla roars again, and walks away, back to the waters of which he came. Eren turned to his sister.

Eren "Why'd you stop me?"

Mikasa "Because we're no longer mankind's protectors. He is. If the Colossal Titan died, all of the Titans die with him. He really is, the King of the Monsters."

Eren nodded and turned to see the refugees. Eren smiled, and he and Mikasa went down to tell the amazing news.

K. O. !

IT'S FINALLY OVER!

Colossal Titan had the durability and regeneration, but Godzilla was much more powerful. Godzilla's bigger and stronger than CT would ever dream to be. From what I know from the show, Colossal Titan had a history of winning through sending others to do his dirty work. He's killed countless humans, but he didn't do it himself. His regeneration had the only weakness of the back of the neck, and Godzilla barely had a weakness other than his gills, his sensitivity to bright light, or his slow regeneration. But he instantly recharges after tanking a lightning bolt, enhancing his own abilities. Not only that, Godzilla's Atomic Breath burns, melts, and blows up just about anything. The beam is also made out of pure radiation, making it difficult for Colossal Titan to regenerate as most of his cells would be destroyed by the radiation. Looks like Goji's put Colossal in his place.

The Winner is Godzilla!


End file.
